bebendo das nuvens
by Revolver666
Summary: Este não é um fic somente de SCC, mas sim um crossoveruniverso paralelo, em que Sakura, Shoran, ShinjiEvangelion e o ZellFinal Fantasy VIII formam uma banda, e todos moram juntos num condomínio numa cidade movimentada no Japão.


)(Bar e Lanchonete Impaled Nazarene)( 

--Proibida a entrada de estudantes--

"Morra, pelas minhas mãos. Eu vivo só pra matar,  
aqueles que vivem sem viver."

"Morra, sem se importar o porquê.  
A morte já levou você,  
antes de você nascer."

"Viver, não quer dizer comer,  
não quer dizer sofrer."

Shinji Karijnör

"Foi.. você quem escreveu esta letra Shinji?"

"Eu mesmo."

O Silêncio se espalhou como fogo em palha.

"hic"

"Caralho brother... (hic!) ficou demais."

"E eu já fiz a melodia também. Bom.. pelo menos a parte principal."

"Por isso que vo(hic!) você.. tava enfiado em casa o dia todo?"

"Você já mostrou a letra pra Sakura?"

"Nem.."

"Você sabe onde ela se enfiou Shoran?"

"Hum! Deve estar lá com aquele Kurama..."

"Porra(hic!) cara, não sei por que você não gosta do Kurama, ele é gente (hic!)fina!"

"Ah, cala a boca Zell."

"A gente vai ensaiar amanhã?"

"As 8."

"Legal."

* * *

No outro dia, lá pela 8 horas da noite, uma barulheira é ouvida vinda do prédio ao lado. O velho Shaka Virguenvagh ainda não havia se acostumado com os novos vizinhos. Malditos sejam tais criaturas, pensa ele. Sua mulher, Botan Dhaiohn, não se incomodava tanto, afinal, na sua época de juventude o barulho e a destruição faziam parte do seu dia-a-dia. Agora que já estava velha, sabia o quanto era importante descontar toda a sua raiva e explosão juvenil através do movimento, seja sonoro, seja visual, seja carnal. Por isso, tentava acalmar seu velho companheiro, tão calmo e sereno quanto uma nuvem recem formada.

* * *

)(Num quartinho em um certo prédio)(

"Mais que droga, cade o Zell?"

"Droga, deve ter se atrasado pro emprego denovo, e deve estar fazendo hora extra!"

"Mais ele sempre se atrasa.."

"Sim... aliais, por falar em atrasar, o Shoran me disse que você compos alguma coisa ontem Shinji, o que é?"

Passeando com os olhos sobre o papel que Shinji a entregara, Sakura ia se sentando sobre uma almofada que havia no chão. Enquanto isso, Shoran fazia algumas escalas no baixo, e Shinji se debruçava na janela do quartinho, que dava para uma não muito movimentada rua e para os prédios de uma grande escola.

Shinji observava a saída de alguns alunos, na maioria cansados e sem muita força de vontade. A escola realmente acabara com as suas almas e os seus desejos mais simples. Ele então olhava para o pátio dos carros dos professores, e encontrava pessoas sem energia, sem vontade, e muito menos determinação. O que pessoas assim poderiam ensinar aos mais jovens?

"Olha lá, lá vem o Zell"

"Po, finalmente"

Sakura colocou de lado os escritos de Shinji, pegou uma garrafinha de água vazia e se dirigiu a cozinha.

* * *

)(Bar Too High to Get it)(  
--Proibida a entrada de estudantes--

"Quem são aqueles lá que você disse que entraram?"

"Aqueles caras daquela banda que tocou no WASP ontem depois do Sniffin Blood!"

"Aquela banda que tem uma guria cantando?"

"É cara! Olha eles alí!"

"Ond..? ahh, sim, to vendo! Cara, aquela guria de cabelos ruivos é linda demais, como é que pode..."

"Heheheh, é verdade, você viu a hor-"

"Qual o nome dos integrantes da banda?"

"O nome da garota é Sakura, se é o que você quer saber.. heheheh... o mais cabeludo alí se chama Shinji, o outro com cabelo nos ombros é o Shoran, e o de cabelo pintado acho que se chama Zellú.. alguma coisa assim.."

"Ah sim, ele é o baterista né?"

"É"

* * *

)(No outro canto do bar)(

"Cara.. to fudido.."

"Heheheh, o que que foi Zell?"

"É que.. É que eu... (hic!) eu to bebendo toda a grana do nosso aluguel"

"O que!"

"Hahahahhaahah! Depois somos nós do sexo feminino que destruímos os lares, arranjamos problemas e coisa e tal!"

"Ah.. cala a boca Sakura! hehehe"

"Mais você é burro heim Zell, só faz cagada!"

"Po cara(hic!), nós temos que comemorar, afinal ontem o show foi duc.. ducaralho..!"

"É verdade! O Zell ta certo, fazem quase uma semana que a gente não enche a cara até cair, então vamo bebe ae Sakura, vamo bebe Shinji!"

"VIVA!"

klink klink! (sons de copos batendo)

* * *

Eram umas 4:50 da madrugada. Andando lentamente pelo meio da rua, Sakura e Shoran carregavam um muito bebado Zell. Shinji tinha sumido derrepente do bar haviam umas 3 horas.

hic!

"Mais pô, o Zell não sabe beber mesmo, é sempre a gente que tem que levar esse idióta pra casa!"

"É que ele é o baterista, heheheh..(hic!)"

"Não vai cair no chão tambem Shoran, que eu te deixo aí jogado!"

"Heheheh, mais eu nemnmm to.. tão bebaAaAAAaahhh"

Pof! Capof! Tum!

"Hahahaha! Eu to bebáááhhço"

Com o desequilíbrio de Shoran, os três acabaram caíndo no chão, um em cima do outro.

"Eu tambemmh..." diz Sakura.

hic!

* * *

)(Lanchonete suja de esquina)(  
12:30, segunda-feira

"Hahahahah! Então vocês só conseguiram chegar em casa lá pelas 6 da manhã?"

"Mais queria o que, eu tendo que carregar a Sakura e o Zell bebados nas costas não é facil!"

"Ah, Shoran, você tava tão ruim que eu.."

"Mais que eu levei vocês dois nas costas eu levei!"

"Tá tá tá, vamos mudar de assunto.." ¬¬

"Pois é, aonde tu tinha ido aquela hora que você desapareceu do bar Shinji?"

"Ahn? E-eu..? Eu... fui dar.. umas.. voltas..."

"Voltas? por onde?"

"Err.. nenhum lugar importante.."

"Heheeheh.. Ah! Ontem eu encontrei o Assuma, e ele me disse que quando foi fechar o bar, lá naquela hora que vocês sairam me carregando nas costas, ele foi no banheiro desligar a luz e ele disse tinha um cara bebáço bebáço dormindo no chão com a cara na tampa do vaso!"

"Uuhauahuahuah! E ele te disse quem era?"

"Ele me disse que era um cabeludo, parecido assim com o Shinji, mais não sabia quem era o cara... você viu alguem assim no bar aquele dia Shinji?"

"Err... não..." ¬¬

* * *

Hoje, Zell não havia perdido o horário. Acordou na hora certa, se arrumou, fez um pão com margarina e saiu do apartamento deixando a pia da cozinha toda suja, como sempre. "Hahahah, a Sakura vai ver, enquanto ela continuar falando pra eu não sujar a cozinha eu vou continuar sujando!" Ele desceu as escadas do prédio eram lá pelas 6:45, e nessa hora chegavam os primeiros estudantes na escola que ficava em frente ao apartamento em que moravam ele, Shoran, Shinji e a Sakura.

Enquanto Zell ia passando em frente ao colégio, algumas meninas ficavam olhando e apontando pra ele, cochichando no ouvido umas das outras e dando risadinhas. Zell andava todo orgulhoso sempre achando que as meninas deviam estar falando bem dele, que ele era um gatão ou coisa parecida.

"Olha lá Kaede, ta vendo aquele cara alí de cabelo loiro tinjido?"

"Aquele garoto alí andando todo esculachado?"

"Sim, hehehe, esses dias eu tava chegando no colégio meio atrasada, aí eu ví ele entrando naquele prédio alí do lado miando de bebado sendo carregado por dois amigos!"

"Hahahahah, ele deve ser um dos malucos que o meu avô disse que vieram morar no condomínio dele a uns 3 meses."

"Ah é?"

"Sim. Vieram morar num mesmo apartamento 3 garotos e uma garota. Todos eles devem ter por aí uns 16 ou 17 anos de idade."

"Os 4 morando juntos? Você quer dizer.. no MESMO apartamento?"

"Sim.. Parece que eles tem uma banda de rock, não sei direito.. mais meu avô disse que as músicas deles são como uma bateção de lata barulhenta!"

"E você nunca foi lá ouvir?"

"Eu? Eu.. não! Aliais, como é que eu vou saber os dias que eles ensaiam?"

"Ai mais como você é burra heim Kaede! É claro que é sempre nos sabados a tarde!"

"Ué, mais como é que você sabe disso?"

"Mais é óbvio! Eles devem trabalhar o dia todo, e no sabado eles ensaiam de tarde, e a noite vão tocar em algum lugar ou saem pra beber!"

"Ah.. bom..."

* * *

8:10

"Uhhaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Sakura se levantava da sua cama, a única do apartamento, vestida com uma calça de moletom velha e uma camiseta largona de algum político por aí. Hoje, Sakura ia preparar o café da manhã para Shinji e para o Lí, já que a grana que eles haviam conseguido com o último show foi toda usada pra comprar a cama na qual só ela, Sakura, usava para dormir, enquanto todos os garotos dormiam em colchonetes colocados no chão ou no sofá. "os meninos são mesmo uns fofos!" pensava ela enquanto preparava uns baurus para eles comerem.

* * *

8:25

"Levaaaaaanteeem daí seus póóóórcooos!"

"Argh... uhm... uuuaaaahhhhhhhhh! bom dia pra você tambem, sua vadia..."

"Heheheh! Vamos lá, levantem daí, hoje eu preparei o café-da-manhã pra vocês!"

"Uhul!"

"Aeeee!"

* * *

Shinji trabalhava limpando picinas para uma companhia japonesa, e o seu horário de trabalho começava as 9:00 e ia até as 17:30. O trampo que Shoran arranjara era entregar roupa limpa de moto para uma companhia de lavagem de roupa, e tinha coencidentemente o mesmo horário que Shinji para trabalhar. Zell trabalhava num boteco de esquina, fazendo e servindo cafés-da-manhã, marmitas e etc.. começava o trampo as 7:00 e só saia de lá as 18:00. 

Sakura era a única que tinha um trabalho de meio período, atendendo os estudantes na biblioteca da escola que ficava em frente ao prédio onde eles moravam. Fora ela também quem achara o apartamento para eles todos morarem juntos. seu horário de trabalho ia do 12:30 até as 18 horas.

Todos eles, Shinji, Zell, Sakura e Shoran, vieram cada um de uma cidade diferente. Sakura morava numa cidade universitária chamada Tomoeda. Veio para Chalsis de carona com uma amiga, porque já não aguentava mais aquela cidade tão chata quase sem movimento.

Shinji saiu de Tokyo porque havia sido expulso de casa pelo pai, e caiu em Chalsis pois tinha uma tia morando aqui, e veio morar com ela por algum tempo.

Já Zell, pegou carona com uma motoqueira loira que vinha para Chalsis num encontro de motociclistas e nunca mais voltou pra casa.

Shoran fugiu para Chalsis porque fujia de uma gangue em sua Hong Kong. A gangue queria mata-lo pois o garoto havia, supostamente, "roubado" a namorada do lider da tal gangue. Ele entrou clandestinamente em um Navio, e chegou ao Japão, não demorando muito pra marcar residência em Chalsis.

Todos eles se conheceram no enterro do falecido guitarrista do X Japan, o grande Hide. Ambos estavam muito abatidos no dia, e, após o enterro, Zell havia de brincadeira perguntado se alguem queria ir com ele para um bar fazer um enterro ao estilo Viking para o falecido guitarrista. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, dois garotos e uma garota se ofereceram para ir junto com ele! Estava aí formada a /Valkyria's Tale\.

* * *

Nota do editor: Para quem não sabe quem foram os Vikings(acredite, muita gente não sabe!), eles foram um povo que viviam na Escandinávia durante a Idade Média, e sua "fama" diz que eles eram guerreiros muito sanguinários que atacavam pelo mar cidades da Inglaterra e de toda a costa da Europa, pilhando e matando a todas as pessoas dessas cidades com os seus terríveis machados. Bem, isso é irrelevante para o conceito do meu fic, o que eu queria chamar a atenção, é que, na época dos Vikings, quando um chefe militar ou político morria, o seu enterro era feito da seguinte forma:

Primeiro, colocavam o defunto em um barco, na beirada de um rio ou do mar. Em seguida enchiam o barco de comida e bebida, pois achavam que a passagem para o Valhalla(le-se 'Vaurrala' - era o local para onde iam as almas dos guerreiros vikings depois de mortos) era cansativa, e que os mortos precisariam recompor a sua energia após lá chegarem.

Após o enterro, todos os amigos e parentes do morto iam para a casa de um dos parentes(ou amigos) do falecido, e faziam uma festa no local, com direito a muita comida, bebida, música, e diversão. Expero que tenham gostado da primeira parte do meu fic! Sintam-se livres para fazer elogios! XD isso se eu merecer '


End file.
